


On the Negotiation of Cuddling

by misbegotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He really enjoys Gabriel's company. But sometimes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Negotiation of Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted May 9, 2010. Just archiving some old work.

Sam's sitting on the floor because the crappy hotel chair hurts his back and he's too tired to climb up on the bed. Just sitting and... staring, really, because for once there's nothing that needs to be researched, killed, or exorcised. Basically, he's tired. And brain dead. And bored.

As if Sam had sounded a bell, Gabriel appears. Sam sighs, because while he really enjoys Gabriel's company (far more than he would ever admit), he's not in the mood for tricks or riddles. Or fucking.

Gabriel looks down at him for a long moment and then slides down next to Sam on the floor. "What's up, kiddo?" And then he puts his arm around Sam's shoulder, pulling Sam towards his chest. "Long day?"

"Long life," Sam mutters.

Gabriel just draws him closer. "Did I ever tell you about the time I gave birth to a horse?"

A smile twitches across Sam's lips, and he settles against Gabriel's chest, listening to Gabriel's fantastic tale. It's not long before he drifts off.

*

Sam wakes up on a bed far more comfortable than he paid for, with billion count sheets silky against his skin. He's naked and warm. The former is undoubtedly a byproduct of Gabriel's insistence that archangels don't sleep in pajamas (except when they do, because Sam's seen Gabriel's ridiculous collection of boxers). The warmth is because Gabriel is like a furnace in bed; Sam can warm his toes on Gabriel's legs and be toasty in seconds.

For once, Sam is surprised to note, he's warm and naked in bed with Gabriel and there was no sex on tap. Gabriel's not big on sleepovers. Staying the night is not really in his vocabulary. To wake up in Gabriel's arms is a pleasant discovery.

And of course Gabriel knows when Sam is awake. "I could get used to this," Gabriel says lazily, brushing a hand through Sam's hair. "It's so quaint. The snoring. The drooling. It's really shown me a whole new side of you."

"Oh, shut up," Sam orders and presses his lips to Gabriel's.

"And the morning breath!" Gabriel adds brightly. "How could I forget that?"

Sam huffs and starts to get out of bed, but Gabriel grabs his arm -- not tightly, but definitely implacable -- and draws Sam back to him. "C'mon Sammy, I'm just kidding. Stay and cuddle with me some more."

Sam puts his head on Gabriel's chest and Gabriel pulls up the covers, snuggling in with him. Beneath the blanket, he threads his fingers through Sam's, while with his free hand he traces a lazy circle along Sam's back.

"I could get used to this," Gabriel says hesitantly, and Sam tenses -- not out of anger or fear, but anticipation.

"If you wanted to stick around more often, that would be cool," Sam says, as casually as he can muster.

"Okay, then," Gabriel says, as if they've just negotiated a business deal. A deal to do more than just fuck each other.

"Okay," Sam says with a smile. And cuddles closer.


End file.
